062716-Nyanya-Was-Right
petitPocketwatch PP began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 03:48 -- 03:49 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) FINALLY, GREEN. FEELS SAFE. FEELS GOOD. 03:49 AT: I mean grreen is one of the betterrr colllourrrs 03:49 AT: Generrrallly 03:49 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SO I'VE HEARD YOU'RE HORRIBLY STUBBORN AND UNRELENTING 03:50 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHICH IS GOOD CAUSE I NEED THOSE SKILLS TO HELP ME FIND MY DAD 03:50 AT: I mean I can't reallllly arrrgue with that 03:50 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) HE'S A PERSON OF A CERTAIN HEIGHT WHICH I SUPPOSE I CAN'T DEFINE BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN FOREVER 03:50 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) BUT HE'S A TIME HERO 03:50 AT: Oh one of those 03:50 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND HE ALWAYS FIGHTS FOR A NOBLE CAUSE 03:50 AT: Wait 03:50 AT: Realllly 03:51 AT: I haven't met anyone lllike that at allll 03:51 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR L'S. IS THAT POSSIBLE 03:51 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WHAT FRESH HECK 03:51 AT: But I guess both of the ones that I know woulld say that they do prrobablly 03:51 AT: It's possibllle 03:51 AT: Because I do it 03:51 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OH WOW THAT NARROWS IT DOWN I GUESS 03:51 AT: If it werren't possibllle I woullldn't do it 03:51 AT: I mean it woullld be a lllie in both cases 03:52 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS PERSPECTIVE TO HIT THEM IN THE FACE WOW 03:52 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) MY DAD IS A SAINT HOW DARE YOU 03:52 AT: I don't even know who yourrr dad is 03:52 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND YOU'RE ALREADY INSULTING HIM 03:52 AT: I barrrellly even fucking underrrstand the concept of a dad 03:52 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) I MEAN TO BE FAIR I DONT KNOW WHICH 03:52 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) IF EITHER OF THE MENTIONED ONES ARE 03:52 AT: No I'm insulllting peopllle who fit yourrr descrrription of him 03:53 AT: If he is eitherrrr of them I'm sorrrry 03:53 AT: I mean inasmuch as I can be sorrry forrr someone that I don't know 03:53 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) OKAY BUT IF IT TURNS OUT ONE IS MY HECKING DAD YOU ALREADY HURT YOURSELF IN THE LONG RUN 03:53 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) BASIC RESPECT IS A FOREIGN CONCEPT WOW 03:53 AT: What 03:53 AT: They've alllrrready earrrnt my animosity 03:54 AT: I'm not just insulllting them to insulllt them 03:54 AT: That woullld be stupid 03:54 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND THE COMMON DENOMINATOR IS YOU 03:54 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT 03:54 AT: I have 03:54 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YOU ARE 03:54 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) NOT HELPFUL AT ALL JEEZ 03:54 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THIS -- petitPocketwatch PP gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 03:54 -- 03:55 AT: Okay firrrst how is anyone supposed to be hellpfulll if you're not giving them anything to go on 03:55 AT: LLike hollly fuck 03:55 AT: What kind of find arrre we even talllking about 03:56 AT: Thrrrowing demands at peopllle isn't how you get anything done 03:56 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WELCOME TO MY LIFE CAUSE LIKE THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO GO OFF, YOU THINK ITS EASY FOR ME JUST WORKIN OFF THIS NONSENSE AND YOU GONNA BE AROUND LIKE "WHY YOU HOLDING OUT, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOUR SITUATION BUT HERE I AM WITH THE JUDGEMENT SMACKDOWN" 03:56 AT: What 03:56 AT: This isn't a judgement smackdown 03:57 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN NYANYA WAS RIGHT 03:57 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) WOW 03:57 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) YOU SUCK 03:57 AT: Oh okay 03:57 AT: If you don't want hellp 03:57 AT: So be it 03:57 PP: (๑◕▽◕๑) AND SO IT FREAKIN GOES -- petitPocketwatch PP gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 03:57 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Leiko